The Red String of Fate
by firechloe
Summary: Maka meets a mysterious old man. After helping him, he shows her something. Something that will either strengthen or weaken her relationship with two of her friends. KidxMaka and slight SoulxMaka
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Soul Eater.

* * *

**The Red String of Fate**

"Soul! I'm heading to the store real quick, I won't be out long." Maka called to her partner, he replied with a faint "See ya later." as she shut the door.

It was just a regular school night. Maka had studied and then made dinner for Soul and herself. Then they both went and did their own thing. Sometimes they sat and watched TV together, but Maka often disagreed with the gore filled shows Soul watched. Tonight Maka just had to run to the store. She needed a few ingredients for the breakfast she was going to attempt to make the next morning. The pigtailed meister entered the grocery store, which was only a few blocks away from her apartment, and began her search for the items on the short list she created.

Maka had finished her shopping and paid the cashier. As she walked out of the store with two plastic bags in each of her hands, she noticed an older man making his way across the quiet, brick paved street. He seemed to be struggling. Maka shifted the bags so they were both in the grasp of her right hand and ran up to the man.

"Sir, is it all right if I help you?" The meister asked softly. She held out her hand, representing the offer she was making. The man looked up from his feet to look the girl in the eye. He smiled,

"Why, that would be nice." His voice was raspy and obviously aged. Maka looped her arm through the man's arm and used her other hand to support his elbow as well. They slowly began walking across the street.

"Are you injured sir?" Maka asked with a hint of concern in her voice. The elder simply chuckled. His withered face wrinkled as a smile formed on his lips.

"Oh no, I'm just getting older. My body isn't what it used to be." He replied. Maka looked him over. He wore what looked to be clothes from another era. He had loose white pants and an orange robe. A piece of maroon fabric clung to his middle. His longer white hair was tied into a ponytail with a piece of blue string. It reminded her of a picture in a book her father had read to her when she was younger. The old man under the moon, maybe? She couldn't recall the name of the book.

"You don't look too old." Maka attempted to compliment the man. He simply laughed,

"No need to flatter me." He stated. They stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Many thanks." The man said, adding a slight bow. Maka shrugged and returned the smile.

"It's no big deal. I just wanted to help." She was about to say goodbye when the man cut in.

"Can I ask you a question young one?" Maka raised her eyebrow slightly but nodded.

"What do you think of love?" He asked. Well what a bizarre question. She had never been asked that before. Maka had to think for a second.

"Well, I believe it's something that builds over time. You get to know a person and soon you fall in love with them. Then again, there are different kinds of love. Like, when you love your parents or your siblings. I do remember a quote from a book I once read. I think it was _'When you fall in love with a person's personality, everything about them becomes perfect.' _or something like that. And sometimes..." The young meister frowned slightly. "Love doesn't always last." She came to a sad conclusion. Reminded of her parents divorce.

"Do you love someone?" He asked calmly, his hands tucked into the sleeves of his robes.

"Well, romantically, I don't think so. I do love my friends however. I care about them." She said, shrugging. The man nodded.

"Well then, in return for your act of kindness, I will be showing you something. You will have to wait until the right time though. I will contact you when that time comes." The man explained.

"Oh, that's really not necessary." Maka laughed nervously. A serious look masked the man's face.

"Oh yes it is. Not very many people would have assisted me there. You're soul has been through a lot, I can tell. You don't often ask for much. You just want to help. Consider this payment." The man reasoned. Maka covered her chest area instinctively. Did he have soul perception? If he did, it had to be pretty advanced.

"Um, ok-okay." Maka stuttered. A smile returned to the man's face and he walked away.

"What a strange little man…" Maka muttered when the elder was out of ear shot.

* * *

Here's chapter one. I've been thinking over this story for a while (like 3 days lol) and I think I came up with something that has a fairly interesting plot. Just a concept though so it might slowly make it's way onto the internet. Also, if you don't know what it is, I suggest looking up the Red String of Fate. I found it quite interesting. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it so far, this chapter is like the base of the story, I guess. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Soul, wake up." Maka said, poking her weapon on the forehead.

"Wake up, I made breakfast." She attempted in luring the albino.

"Ciiiiinnamon rolls." She tempted. Soul bolted up, causing Maka to take a step back.

"Cinnamon rolls?" He questioned. Maka giggled.

"Yes, along with some eggs and toast." Soul quickly threw on an orange t-shirt and some ripped jeans before bolting out of the room. Maka had already eaten so she made her way to her room. She began to change into her usual attire as she thought about what the old man had said to her earlier.

"What did he mean?" She mumbled as she released her ash blonde hair from their bun holders. She made her way towards the bathroom.

"What will he show me? Will it be bad? How did he see my soul? How will he contact me? When will he contact me? Was he just messing with me?" All these questions rushed through her head as she combed through her hair. She put it up in two symmetrical pigtails. The scythe meister laughed at the thought, remembering the time Kid sat her down for two hours just to make sure her pigtails were perfectly symmetrical. It was annoying at the time and she honestly wanted to rip the young reapers head off, but she sat obediently, waiting for him to finish.

"Soul, you ready to go?" Maka called as she slipped on her long trench coat and buckled her shoes.

"Yeah, just gimme a minute." She heard clattering of dishes. Soul was probably putting them in the sink. He walked out to the living room and grabbed his leather jacket off the back of the couch. He slipped his hands into his pockets and followed his technician out the door and onto his motorcycle.

* * *

Maka walked up the stairs to the DWMA.

"Yo Maka! Soul!" A loud obnoxious voice yelled from the top of the staircase. Maka simply waved as she forced a smile onto her face.

"'Sup Black*Star!" Soul yelled back, bounding up the stairs. Maka followed her weapon; she greeted Tsubaki once reaching the top of the stairs.

"Hello Maka, so how did the recipe turn out?" She asked, waiting for results. Maka smirked,

"Well, let's find out," she turned towards Soul and Black*Star, who were right behind her, "Soul, how did the cinnamon rolls taste?" Maka asked eagerly. Souls face lit up a bit.

"They tasted great Maka. Tiny tits actually pulled it off." Maka's smile vanished. She pulled a book out of nowhere and smashed it onto Soul's head.

"Good to know you're grateful." Maka seethed.

"Nice one Maka! Seems you're hits are getting more painful with each strike." Maka looked over to see Kid. Her mood instantly brightened.

"Oh hey Kid, Liz, Patty." She greeted her friends with a smile.

_*Riiing*_

The five minute warning bell went off.

"Maybe we should head to class?" Kid suggested. Everyone nodded and walked to class in a group. Joking around and teasing each other. _'It was nice to have friends like this.' _ Was all Maka thought before taking her usual seat between Soul and Liz. The class began and Maka took notes. Only to be disrupted half way through.

_"Maka…"_ The meister looked around, trying to pinpoint the owner of the voice.

_"Maka…it's me. The old man. I'm not in the room with you, so don't talk unless you wish to be questioned by your classmates." _The voice rang through her head. How was he doing this? How did he know her name?

_"Look down at both your hands." _Ordered his voice. Maka held them out on the desk. She noticed a thin piece of red string tied to both her pinkies. Each string went in the opposite direction.

_"Those strings are called the Red Strings of Fate." _He explained, _"They connect people very important to you. Take a look."_ Maka traced the string on her right pinkie. She found the other end tied to Souls pinkie finger. Maka blushed. She didn't know why but she did. She then traced the string on her left finger. It led to…Death the Kid.

_"All I can tell you is one is your close friend, someone you can rely on. The other is your future lover. You have to figure out who is who." _Maka's eyes widened in shock and horror.

_"Thank you for your kindness." _ Was the last thing she heard from the old man. She was frozen in her place.

"Maka Albarn." Dr. Stein's voice brought the incredibly confused meister back to reality.

"Please pay attention in class." He put simply. Only adding a please because he had grown somewhat accustomed to the girl. Maka shook her head. She felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes.

"No no no no NO!" She shouted before hopping over her desk and running out of the room. She ignored the several voices calling after her and dashed down the hall. She didn't get it. Her lover is either Soul or Kid? It didn't make since. She wasn't going to get married! She didn't have time to date! She had to make Soul a death scythe. She had a million other things to do! Besides, they're her two best friends.

"Dammit!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She collapsed. Hitting the cold, hard floor of an alleyway.

* * *

I know, I know. A little cheesy towards the end. But let's think a bit. Think of ALL the things Maka has been through. ALL the things she's kept to herself. She was bound to break anyway. I just added a twist. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Because, I have no idea where this story is gonna go, but there's a spider on the ceiling above my bed so I'll have plenty of time to think while I'm not sleeping:D


	3. Chapter 3

Maka felt her hair fly behind her. Cold breezes slipped past her face as she lazily opened her eyes. She realized she was in the air. She slightly jumped out of surprise. She looked up to see the one and only Death the Kid. Her eyes widened and she blushed fiercely, the info the old man had given her bounced around in her head.

"Oh you're awake!" The voice of her possible lover or best friend caused her face to redden. How in the world would she be able to get over what that man had told her?

"Where are we?" Maka's voice was hoarse. She looked up at the serious face of Kid. He stared straight ahead.

"You were passed out, so I offered to take you to your apartment on Beelzebub. Despite Souls wishes, it was still best for your health." He answered quickly. Maka simply nodded. She felt somewhat comforted in the shinigami's arms. She shook her head, earning her some attention from Kid. She had to get these thoughts out of her head. She never thought of Kid like that.

"What happened back there? You just broke down, it was so sudden too." Kid questioned, Maka could hear the worry in his voice.

"Nothing, I just didn't feel good." Maka mumbled. She would to die of embarrassment if she told either of the boys what had happened. Kid gave her a questioning look before staring ahead again.

"There's your apartment." Kid pointed out the building that was rapidly approaching. Out of instinct Maka closed her eyes and clutched onto Kids jacket. She felt the wind stop whipping at her and she opened her eyes. She could feel Kid step off the board and set her down. It took her a few seconds to realize they were on the ground before she let go of Kid's jacket and leapt back.

"I'm sorry, I thought…um…" The scythe meister was appalled by her lack of words and sudden awkward feelings towards her good friend. Kid smiled. He always looked cute when he smiled. _'Why was I thinking about him like that? He's my friend.' _ Maka squeezed her eyes shut before opening them again. She felt the reapers hand rest on her shoulder.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked. Maka shook her head yes, she didn't lift it enough to look Kid in the eye though. In seconds, she felt Kid wrap his arms around her, pressing her head against his chest, Maka's eyes about fell out of their sockets.

"Maka, please tell what's wrong." Kid whispered into her ear. He sounded…sad. Maka went stiff. She couldn't do this. She didn't like Kid or Soul like that! She can figure this out herself. She didn't need their help or pitiful words! She shoved Kid away, leaving him confused.

"I'm perfectly fine! I don't need you." Maka screamed before running into her apartment and locking herself in her room. Kid felt like Maka had taken a knife and put it right through his heart. The words she spat so viciously, _'I don't need you!' _They bounced around in his head as he stood there dazed and feeling slightly rejected.

Maka threw herself onto her bed. That old man, he had to of been kidding. She couldn't take all this. He practically taken her relationship and comfort she had with either of the boys and ripped it into tiny little pieces. Maka felt so open. So vulnerable. She didn't need men in her life though. She was perfectly fine on her own. Maka was too focused on her thoughts to hear the pounding on her door. Soon enough it busted open.

"Maka! What happened? Are you all right?" Soul walked into the room and tilted Maka's head, inspecting her body, looking for any injuries. Maka found herself blushing again. She kicked Soul in the chest.

"I'm fine! Now go!" Maka screamed, her sudden outburst surprised the teen. His brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?" He drew out slowly. Maka could see the gears turning in his head. Maka sat on her bed silently, a scowl on her face. Then appeared Soul's famous smirk.

"I get it." He said almost teasingly. Maka raised an eyebrow, slightly intimidated by her partner's sudden confidence.

"It's that time of month again, isn't it?" Soul asked. Maka's jaw dropped. _'He did not just say that…' _Maka pulled out a book and hit Soul over the head with it.

"No! Even if I were, why the hell would I tell you? Just leave me alone!" She yelled as she threw the grinning albino out of her room. She heard Soul chuckle as his technician tried closing her door. It was broken, courtesy of yours truly.

"I expect you to fix this damn door too!" Maka yelled before setting her desk chair in front of it and going to her bed once more.

"Yep, definitely not in love with Soul." She muttered as she retreated into the world of her book.

* * *

I don't know why, but I find this slightly hard to write. And I'm loving it! lol The ironic part is I'm totally against dating and I'm all like "Forever alone! :D" Yet I go and write stories like these. Anyway, I still want Maka to retain her independent attitude but sort of slowly melt away that barrier. We'll see how I do. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Maka was reluctantly dragged back to reality when her partner called her to the living room. She set down her book and slowly made her way to her door. She pulled away the chair and carefully opened it.

"Maka! Your God has come to heal you with my awesome presence!" Maka flinched as Black*Stars loud voice completely obliterated her peaceful silence.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki tried to quiet down the assassin, "Don't be so loud. Maka might have a headache." Maka smiled at her friend's consideration.

"Why don't you two go play video games?" Maka suggested, looking at Soul and Black*Star. Soul shrugged.

"Sure, we all know I'm gonna beat Black*Star anyway," Scoffed the demon scythe.

"Yeah right! I'm going to surpass the gods, you can't beat me!" Black*Star retaliated. With that, they both ran and plopped onto the floor in front of the TV. The pigtailed meister sighed while the shadow weapon giggled. Maka invited Tsubaki over to the kitchen tabled and began to make some tea.

"So Maka, what happened earlier today?" Maka froze up for a second. Should she tell her? Tsubaki is one of her closest friends and she could definitely keep a secret.

"It's a long story…" She said, she didn't want to bore her friend either.

"I've got a lot of time." Tsubaki replied, resting her head on her hands.

"Well, if anything it all started yesterday," Maka began. She told Tsubaki all about the old man she helped and what he showed her.

"He simply told me, 'These strings are the Red Strings of Fate. They connect you to a close friend and your lover.' Then he told me I had to figure out who was who." Maka finished her small tale as she brought over a tea kettle and two cups.

"Who did the strings lead to?" Tsubaki asked, curiosity dripping from her voice. Maka's voice hitched before she began pouring the tea.

"Soul and Kid." She said, quickly and quietly. Tsubaki squealed. Her actions seemed a little out of character today. Maka glanced at the two boys sitting in front of the TV. Relieved to see they were still bickering over the game they were playing. Maka took a seat across from Tsubaki.

"Yeah, it's been eating away at me all day. Not to mention Kid decided to carry me home." Maka grumbled. Her friend gasped.

"He what?" Tsubaki was practically crawling across the table, eating up each word that came out of Maka's mouth.

"He carried me home on his little skateboard thing. It was embarrassing enough with the fact that he was carrying me and I 'liked' it but then he had to go and hug me." Maka whispered her enjoyment.

"He is a gentleman. What did you do when he hugged you? What does Soul think?" Maka glanced over at the boys again before taking a sip of her tea.

"I sat there for a minute before I pushed him away and yelled at him. Soul doesn't even know." The shadow weapon nodded understandingly.

"You've always had a grudge when it came to romance." Tsubaki said getting up. Maka followed in suit.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maka shrieked. Tsubaki laughed.

"You just aren't open when it comes to romance. You should open up a little. They just want to help you. They may be acting calm and collected, but on the inside, their worried about you. I understand you don't want to tell them why, but please consider their feeling in this situation." Her friend wise words caused Maka to stop walking.

"But-" Maka could survive alone, Tsubaki knew that!

"How do you think Kid felt when you pushed him away? He didn't hug you without a reason." Tsubaki sighed at her hopeless friend.

"I'll leave you to think it over, it's hard, I get that. But it requires a lot of thought. Oh, I almost forgot…" Tsubaki pulled a folded up piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Maka with a smile.

"I copied down some notes for you." She said happily, as if the whole conversation they just had was nonexistent.

"Oh, thank you." Maka said looking over the piece of paper. Tsubaki hugger her.

"You'll figure it out Maka, you're a smart girl." She calmly said before retrieving her meister and saying goodbye. Black*Star boasted about having 'more headshots' than Soul as Tsubaki dragged him out. Soul just grumbled and turned off his game.

"So what did you and Tsubaki talk about? It looked pretty serious." Soul asked. Maka thought over their conversation before quietly replying.

"Nothing, just reviewed today's notes." With that she pulled on her coat and opened the door.

"Yo, Maka. Where are you heading?" Soul asked, he began to walk towards her.

"Nowhere, just getting groceries for tonight." She said quickly before running out of the apartment. She didn't know where she was going. She just figured a nice walk would help her think. The cool night breeze always calmed her. She made her way down the dark streets of Death City, her mind completely blank. She honestly didn't know how that was possible with her current situation. She let out a sigh.

"Why do I feel like I'll be getting no sleep at all tonight?"

"And why would that be?" Maka jumped and spun around at the sound of the voice. She was glad to find Kid and not some rapist or something.

"Oh Kid, you scared me." Maka exclaimed, a smile on her face. Then the events from earlier today flooded into her mind and her smile faltered.

"Oh, Kid. Listen. I'm sorry about earlier. I just-" Kid cut her off.

"Maka it's okay. I shouldn't have done that. My actions were completely inappropriate." He apologized.

"Kid it's fine. I didn't mean what I said though. I'm just used to being alone and not relying on anything. Even trusting Soul gets hard at times." Maka's explanation seemed to calm Kid a little. He smiled.

"Well, is there a reason you're out so late?" He walked to Maka's side and they ventured further towards the border of Death City.

"Oh, no reason really." She lied. Kid saw through it.

"Maaakaa?" He waited for her to tell him the truth. She gave in and looked at her feet.

"A little issue came up and it's really been bugging me. I just thought I should get out and think about it." Maka had no intention on telling Kid what the real issue is and she was glad when he decided not to pry.

"Well, it's getting pretty late. I should head home." Maka concluded as she began to walk away. Kid grabbed her hand and she continued to look forward, a blush burning on her cheeks. _'Not again.'_ She panicked on the inside. Kid noticed her rigid stance and hurried.

"Just, if you ever need help or just want to talk. I'm here." He finished. Maka nodded.

"Thank you Kid." He let go and she hurried off back to her apartment.

* * *

I accidentally messed up some times and events. The past events happened in a period of two days. I just messed up something in one of Tsubaki's sentences. It's all fixed now! Enjoy! Anyway,That was longer and a little slow. Hoped you like it and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Maka felt around her pockets and retrieved her keys. She slipped them into the lock and slowly opened the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" Soul asked from the couch. Maka rolled her eyes at his appearance. He was in black boxers and a white top.

"Why do I have to tell you?" Maka retorted, her stubborn attitude had returned. Maka began to take her coat off and hang it on a hook next to the door.

"Because I'm your weapon, and I prefer to know where my meisters been when she 'goes to the store' for three hours." Soul spat. Maka's eyes widened. She was gone for three hours? She quickly recovered and bent down to take off her shoes.

"You're not my father." She mumbled. Soul groaned as Maka stood up.

"Don't you get it Maka?" He shouted, surprising the young girl. Soul grabbed Maka's shoulders and shook them for emphasis.

"Everyone is worried about you! You just shut people out! We don't know if you're suffering or if you need help! Do you know how helpless it makes me feel when I see you sitting in your room alone or when you cry?" Soul shouted, his face was a bright red, Maka couldn't tell if it was out of embarrassment or just frustration.

"I'm-I'm sorry Soul." Maka's jaw clenched as she tried to keep in tears. Soul sighed.

"Don't cry Maka." He took a step closer and Maka took a step back.

"Soul, can I just go to bed? It's been a long day." Maka pleaded. She tilted her head down in a failed attempt to hide the tear that slid down her pale cheek. Soul let go of her shoulders and took a step back. Maka walked to her room and closed her door, it had been fixed. She locked the newly repaired door and stood in front of her bed. She didn't know what to do. Slowly, old memories and regrets trudged into her thoughts. Maka burst into tears and collapsed onto the floor, her head in her hands. She didn't try to hold in the tears. She let the sobs rack through her body. All the emotions flowed out, as if cleansing some of the confusion and guilt from her thoughts. For once in a long time, Maka felt a little okay. She climbed into her bed, not even putting on pajamas. She let the rest of her tears slide down her face as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

"A sleepover?!" Maka shrieked. She was currently standing outside Class Crescent Moon when her friend Liz invited Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and I to a sleepover at Gallows Manor.

"Yeah, it's Friday anyway, we should kick back and relax!" Everyone agreed with the twin pistol.

"Um, thanks guys. But I really have a few important things to do, I'm afraid I can't come." Maka nervously replied.

"Oh come on Maka, don't be such a party pooper!" Patty pouted.

"Sorry guys." Maka apologized as the bell rang. She walked into class and took her place. She sat through Dr. Stein's lesson and took notes. She noticed that Liz and Soul hadn't followed the rest of the group into the classroom. She couldn't spot them outside the door either.

"And that will conclude our lesson. When you get back on Monday we will go over the test you took yesterday." Stein ended the class right before the bell rang. By now it was noon and Maka had plans to get to.

After she had woken up that morning she certainly felt better. She also remembered how that old man reminded her of a book she read when she was younger. She planned to find that book. The pig tailed meister made her way down the halls of the DWMA towards the library when suddenly a hand bolted out and covered her mouth. The other picked her up by the waist. She tried to break free but her captor was significantly stronger than her. She was thrown over her captors shoulder and she caught sight of blue hair.

"Black*Star!" Maka screamed, she pounded on his back and tried to kick him in the head.

"What the hell are you doing?" She screamed. She got a knee to bop him on the side of the head. He didn't even flinch.

"I'm taking you to Kid's house. We're not letting you miss a sleepover just so you can read some old, smelly books." Black*Star endured the kicks and punches he received.

"How do you plan on getting me there?" Maka asked, she didn't think the assassin would think this far ahead.

"Running." He simply stated. With that, he bolted down the halls and soon enough down the streets of Death City. Maka found herself holding onto Black*Star for dear life instead of abusing him. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and clung to his back. He held her in place by securing his right arm in the bend of her knees. Soon enough they came to a halt. Maka still clung to Black*Star. She was still a little stunned by their take off. Soon, she let go and Black*Star gently lifted her off his shoulder and set her down. He guided her to the grand doors and burst inside.

"You're God has arrived! May the party begin!" He announced, leaving Maka slightly dizzy at the front door. She felt a hand wrap around her wrist and tug her inside. She looked up to see Tsubaki smiling down at her.

"Sorry Maka. We figured Black*Star would be able to get you here the quickest. We weren't sure if you would jump off Soul's motorcycle or leap out of Kid's arms while he was on his skateboard and considering Black*Star being an assassin we thought he would fit the job." Tsubaki explained thoroughly. Maka glared at the blunette. Then she remembered.

"What about all my stuff?" The door swung open again, revealing Soul.

"I got Maka's stuff." He exclaimed while proudly holding up a red duffle bag. Maka ran up and snatched it from him.

"Where were you during class?" Maka questioned, she was not in the mood to tolerate his skipping. Soul laughed and nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Liz and I were coming up with an idea to get you to come to the party. We thought you might have fun. So once we hatched up a plan I went to get your stuff and Liz snuck Black*Star out." Soul quickly gave his excuse.

"And I figured you would be mad so I got you a book. This is the one you wanted right?" Soul held out a book with a red orb in the middle. Maka read the title. _'Reached.' _ She smiled, this was the last book in the trilogy she had been reading. She punched Soul in the shoulder and gave him a quick hug. She found herself blushing again.

"You're forgiven." She said sadistically, retreating to a couch and reading. Soul sighed.

"The point was for you to hang out with us." Soul said, obviously annoyed. Maka peeked over her book, raising an eyebrow.

"What was that?" Maka questioned.

"Nothing!" Soul quickly answered. Everyone was interrupted when Patty came bounding into the room.

"Time to play beat the giraffe until candy falls out!" She squealed joyously as she held up a giraffe piñata and a bat.

The party begins.

* * *

Don't worry, Kid will get some 'action' too! I hope you are enjoying this so far! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Maka managed to get a solid hour of reading in before Soul snatched her book away. He didn't even let her put a bookmark in! The blonde technician was currently chasing Soul and Black*Star as they tossed the book over her head. They obviously had no respect and did not care if the book were to be wrinkled or creased. Even the smallest bend on a page seemed to irritate Maka.

"Give it back! You're going to ruin it!" Maka's arms were flailing around as she tried to intercept the book. She let out a grunt as she went to kick Soul in the face. She was pretty sure she heard a crack as her foot made contact. But, before he went down, Soul tossed the book into the air. Maka used Soul's face for friction and pushed off into the air. She managed to snatch it before the assassin got to it, but she was about 10 feet in the air and had no way of arranging her body so she could land on her feet. She squeezed her eyes shut and clutched the book to her chest as she slowly fixated her body so by the time she hit the floor she should be on her back. She felt herself fall a few more feet before she got caught by something. She opened her eyes to see the face of Death the Kid. She blushed and hopped out of his arms. He had a frightened look on his face.

"Are you okay Maka?" He asked frantically. Maka nodded her head.

"I'm fine." She muttered. She heard a sigh from Kid before he chuckled.

"That was pretty impressive, using Soul's face as a lift." Kid had everyone laughing at the not too distant memory. Maka's blush faded as she warmed up to the reaper. She looked behind her to see an angry Soul with a foot shaped red mark on his forehead.

"Yeah, totally impressive." He grumbled while rubbing his injury.

_Clap. Clap._

Everyone turned their heads towards Liz. She had clapped for their attention and began her small announcement.

"Let's all get changed into our PJ's and lay out our sleeping bags so we can watch a movie!" She cheered happily. Liz winked at Soul and his face went bright red. Everyone went and zipped open their bags except for those living the Manor. Maka rummaged through her bag, only finding a change of clothes for tomorrow, a tooth brush, toothpaste, a smaller pillow, and a sleeping bag.

"Soul, you forgot my pajamas." Maka called out to her weapon. Not amused in the slightest.

"Oh, come with me Maka! I have some extra clothes!" Liz exclaimed. Maka was slightly suspicious of the demon pistols intentions.

"Oookay." Maka slowly answered as she let Liz drag her up the stairs and towards her room.

* * *

Maka stared horrified at the piece of cloth Liz held in front of her.

"Don-don't you have, I don't know, more appropriate clothes?" Maka sputtered. The only word she could use to describe this monstrosity before her was 'lingerie.' A short, tight fitting, silk, green nightgown with black straps. Maka was glad it wasn't see-through.

"Nope, this is the smallest thing I own." Liz explained. Maka sighed in defeat. She had her coat here. She could run down stairs really fast and wear that. Maka snatched the article of clothing in disgust and went towards the bathroom Liz pointed out.

The scythe meister stripped down to her bra and panties and slipped on the night gown. It was surprisingly comfortable, but noticeably shorter than her skirt. It barely covered her butt! Maka took her clothes in her arms and set her hand on the doorknob. If she could run fast enough, nobody would notice! Maka took a deep breath before swinging the door open and bolting downstairs. She was a gust of wind as she made her way towards the living room. She grabbed her coat off the back of Kid's couch and put it on.

"Phew." Maka let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding in. She looked around to see all her friends staring at her oddly. Soul seemed to have a confused and slightly upset look on his face and Liz wore a childish pout.

"Um, I was cold. So I put on my coat." Maka stated nervously before asking, "Sooo, where am I sleeping?"

"Right here!" Two voices shouted before glaring at each other. Maka looked at the two boys the voices belonged to. She found her purple sleeping bag between a black one and a red one. Kid and Soul. Maka's face went beet red. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Maka took a seat on her bag as did everyone else. Liz popped in _'Insidious.'_ It was relatively boring and cheesy in her opinion but she watched it without complaint. She felt the two bodies on the side of her slowly get closer. Eventually, Maka slid under her bag and pretended to sleep, much to the boys' disappointment. Maka wanted to avoid all contact with their shirtless torsos. She knew she would more than likely become putty in their hands if they pulled anything.

Within about 15 minutes Maka got extremely hot. She was sweating a disgusting amount. Without thinking she slipped out of the bag and took off her jacket, relieved to feel the cool air clash against her hot body temperature. She heard two gasps and realized what had just happened. She was in these skimpy clothes. With two boys next to her. Not to mention one was supposed to be her lover. Maka squealed and dove into the cover of her sleeping bag.

"M-Maka." She heard Kid stutter.

"Tiny tits isn't so tiny." Soul muttered. Maka's face could be a substitute for hell with its increasing temperatures. The most embarrassing part was Soul was right. Maka had recently hit a growth spurt leaving her at a decent B cup. She's always been insecure about her body. She hated Liz for this. Knowing her, this was probably all planned! She hid under her bag in embarrassment until she fell unconscious.

* * *

I'm really getting nervous with this story. I'm afraid I'm gonna totally mess it up! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Maka woke up tangled in the arms of two hormonal teenage boys. Soul had his arm draped across her chest, his other arm a little too close to her butt then she would have liked. The way Kid held her almost comforted her unlike the way Soul's placement pissed her off. Kid had his arms wrapped around her stomach, he rested his chin on Maka's head. The scythe meister had gotten over the initial embarrassment and was now worried about someone waking up and finding the three in this position. Maka turned her head slowly in Soul's direction. Trying not to disturb Kid. She spotted Tsubaki laying in her sleeping bag two spots away, Soul and Black*Star laid between the two friends.

"Tsubaki!" Maka hissed. The shadow weapon stirred but didn't wake up. Maka checked to make sure Soul and Black*Star were still asleep.

"Tsuuuuubaaaaaki!" She whispered. Her friend opened her eyes a little. She lifted her head, looking around.

"Tsubaki! I need your help!" Maka caught Tsubaki's attention, causing the her to giggle at the pigtailed girls situation.

"Don't tell me you're not enjoying this." Tsubaki spoke quietly as to not wake the other people sleeping soundly around them. Maka blushed.

"Well, Soul is kind of acting like a pervert and Kid is holding me like a child." Maka stuttered. Tsubaki's navy blue eyes softened.

"He's holding you protectively Maka." Tsubaki crouched at the head of Maka's sleeping bag. The irritated meister smirked.

"As if, just get me out of here." Maka grunted. Tusbaki laughed again and began to peel Soul's arms off of the trapped bookworm. She was freed from her partner within seconds without issue. Tsubaki began to untangle Kid's fingers from each other. Instead of laying still like a good little reaper, Kid decided to pull Maka closer to him. The blonde girls breathe got stuck in her throat. The shadow weapon froze.

"Maka…" Kid mumbled in his sleep. Tsubaki supressed a giggle and began working on unlatching Kid's fingers. She was successful and lifted the arm on top of her so Maka could sit up and sneak out. Once she was free, Maka sighed and thanked Tsubaki.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Tsubaki asked. Maka began to feel very self conscious and tried to cover herself up.

"Soul forgot to pack my pajama's and Liz told me this was the only thing she had that would fit me. I tried to hide it under my jacket but I got hot last night and Soul and Kid saw me in it too." Maka blurted out. Tsubaki looked at her with pity in her eyes.

"She probably planned that you know. She was scheming with Soul."Maka had figured that out while she hid away in embarrassment.

"I should Maka chop them both." Maka fumed.

"Well, you do look pretty sexy in that. You know, you could afford to show a little more cleavage. Do you wrap yourself up or what?" The weapon's questioned her friend. She swore Maka didn't have boobs that big in school.

"It's called the magic of a sports bra." Maka mumbled, her face was a scarlet red. "And I'm not like Blair, I don't need the constant attention of men to satisfy me." Tsubaki sighed in defeat.

"Whatever you say. But, you should go get dressed if you don't want people seeing you in that." Once pointed out, Maka rushed to her bag and into the closest bathroom. When she came out fully clothed in shorts and a baggy shirt, and the stupid lingerie she had worn lain over her arm, she found everyone awake except for Patty. Tsubaki and Liz had changed into their usual clothes yet the boys still stood there half naked in either shorts or long pants. Maka tried to ignore them and focused her attention on Liz. She glared at the demon pistol and tossed the piece of clothing across the room to her.

"Here's your clothes." She spat. Soul and Kid blushed at the familiar dress they had caught the innocent meister in.

The group ate and all headed off in their own groups. Maka rode on Souls motorcycle. There wasn't much conversation but Maka didn't think much of it. Little did she know, everyone's favorite scythe was planning to confess something in mere moments.

* * *

Well, today I accidentally called my baby sister Maka (several times) when her real name is Mia. It was a little embarrassing in front of my parents because they had no idea why or what I was calling her. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Soul parked his motorcycle and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. Maka followed Soul with her bag also on her shoulder. Everything happened in a flash. Soul dropped his bag and grabbed Maka's wrists, he pinned her to the wall of their apartment building. His sudden actions left Maka breathless and slightly frightened.

"S-Soul…what are you doing?" The meister stuttered. Soul looked Maka in the eyes. He was upset when he saw the slight fear in her eyes.

"Maka I…I think I love you." Soul confessed. Maka's mind went blank. He loved her? No, he _thinks _ he loves her. He didn't know for sure! She didn't have time to reply because Soul slammed his lips against Maka's. The ashy blonde did not like it one bit. She couldn't explain it…it just felt…wrong. Not wasting a second, Maka ripped her hands from Soul's grasp and shoved him away.

"No Soul. Not right now. I just don't know how to deal with this." Maka stated simply, readjusting her bag and walking down the sidewalk. She needed to talk to Tsubaki, hell she sounded like Crona!

* * *

Maka nervously approached the apartment door of Tsubaki and Black*Star. She lightly knocked. And of course, with her luck, a certain ninja opened the door.

"Maka? What're you doing here?" He questioned. Maka fiddled with her hands.

"Um, is Tsubaki there? I really need to talk to her." Maka asked. Black*Star was extremely confused by Maka's shy actions. She never looked so frail in front of him. He dropped the ego for a few minutes.

"Uh, yeah. Come in." Black*Star moved to the side, allowing Maka to come in.

"Tsubaki! Maka's here to see you!" The assassin called to his partner. Within seconds, the shadow weapon's head popped around the corner of the hallway.

"Maka? " She questioned. Maka looked at her friend with pleading eyes.

"Can we please talk, in private?" She asked, glancing at Black*Star. Tsubaki nodded and ran up to her friend. She placed an arm around Maka's shoulder and guided her to her room.

"Maka's acting weird…" Black*Star concluded as he silently followed the girls.

"So what's wrong?" Tsubaki asked as she set down Maka's bag in the corner and sat across from the meister on her bed.

"Soul kissed me." She said quietly. She was holding in her emotions at the moment and Tsubaki could tell.

"And?" The weapon inquired. Maka's eyes widened.

"And! What do you mean and? He freaking kissed me!" Maka practically yelled.

"How did it feel?" Tsubaki kept her cool as her friend exploded.

"It felt wrong." Maka stated bluntly. This came as a surprise to Tsubaki.

"Wrong?" Maka went back to messing with her hands again.

"Well he said he thinks he might love me. Thinks. Then he kissed me. It felt weird though, like I was kissing Black*Star or something." Maka explained all while blushing.

"So, like a brother kind of?" Tsubaki acknowledged Maka's childhood friendship with her meister. Maka nodded her head.

"Yeah, it felt forced. Like he wasn't sure and his lips weren't supposed to be on mine."

"Do you like him?"Was the only reply Maka got.

"Well, I kind of had a crush on him a while after we met. But…" Maka slowly opened up.

"But…what?" Tsubaki was getting anxious. There was a certain little boy she knew would fit her friend like a puzzle piece.

"I met Kid." The weapon was grinning ear to ear.

"Well, if you really loved the first person, you never would have fell in love with the second." Tsubaki explained. Maka nodded understandingly. It felt nice to get these things off her chest.

"But what if he doesn't like me back?" Maka panicked. Tsubaki went over all the recent events and shook her head.

"No way possible. Plus you're Maka Albarn. You won't let a petty little relationship take you down." Tsubaki grabbed Maka's hand and her bag and led her to the front door.

"Now, you're going to go tell Soul you love him, but like a brother. Then, you're going to run to Kid's house and confess your undying love for him." Tsubaki added dramatically before handing the pigtailed meister her bag and shoving her out the door.

"Good luck! And remember, sissy Tsubaki will always love you!" She said brightly before slamming the door. Leaving Maka flustered and confused.

"Oookay." She whispered before walking back towards he apartment.

This week has been way to dramatic for her liking.

* * *

Just getting a little out there. I hope it's not getting too OOC for your liking. Enjoy and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Maka stood in front of her apartment door for a good minute or two. Things like this never went well. But it was almost like a tumor, if she ignored it, it would only get worse. What would happen to her and Soul's resonance? Would they even be able to be partners again? She knew Soul though. She knew he would understand. She was Maka Albarn, she wasn't going to let a petty relationship bring her down. With new found confidence, Maka charged inside her apartment. She let her bag drop to the floor and found Soul at the kitchen table with his head in his hands.

"Soul. We need to talk." Maka said, a little too bluntly.

"I get it. I'm a horrible person and you never want to talk to me again? That was so uncool." Maka was taken aback by the albino's response. This was so unlike him. She felt like she had broken him down. She ran over and kneeled down next to his chair, looking up at him.

"Not at all Soul. You're a wonderful person. I just don't think I'm the right person for you." Maka softly explained. She felt like she was consoling a child.

"What do you mean?" Soul mumbled.

"I mean, I know you love me. But you love me as a sister, and I love you as a brother because I know that if I need someone to talk to or if I need someone to stand up for me or protect me, you'll be one of the first people in line. That's because we care for each other. We even bicker like siblings!" Maka exclaimed. Her weapon was quiet for a bit. She understood. She would wait.

"I guess you're right." He realized. His smirk soon returned to his face.

"That kiss sucked ass anyway." Maka laughed and punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut up you idiot." Soul stood up from his chair while laughing.

"So we're cool?" He questioned. Maka threw her arms around him. He was stiff at first but slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"We're cool." Maka whispered. She pulled away and gave Soul a bright smile.

"I just have one other relationship to tie up and I'll feel at peace again." This left Soul swimming in confusement.

"Who?" He asked as Maka began towards the door.

"It's a secret." She teased as she backed out of the door. The demon scythe chuckled at his meister's rare flirty side.

Maka found herself having déjà vu as she stood outside Gallows Manor. She hesitantly knocked on the door. She was greeted by the exact boy she was looking for.

"Oh, hello Maka. I wasn't expecting you." The reaper greeted. A warm smile graced his features.

"Uh, yeah. Are Liz and Patty around?" She questioned. Privacy was a must. If she let go of her pride she knew she could count on Kid to keep it a secret.

"No, could I take a message?" He politely asked. He seemed a little let down.

"Oh no! I actually wanted to talk to you." She stuttered, her hands playing with each other again. Kid stepped aside and gestured for her to come in.

"Well, I'm glad to have the company." Maka blushed at the statement, but followed Kid to a couch in his living room. The both sat down.

"So, what did you need?" He asked. Maka's cheeks flared up again.

"Well, um, you see…" She started. She didn't think it was this hard. She could tell she was confusing Kid.

"I kind of…" She looked down at her lap and sighed.

"Fuck it," she mumbled. With one swift move she looked up at Kid and gently placed her lips on his. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for him to draw away. Her eyes bolted open when she felt Kid place his hands on her cheeks and bring her closer to him. Her eyes then closed in bliss and she wrapped her arms around his neck. It felt so right. His lips sent a wave of excitement through her body. But, like all good things do, it came to an end. The two meisters pulled back, gasping for air.

"I love you Kid." Maka whispered, her forehead resting on his. There was no _think_ in that statement. She _knew_ she loved Kid.

"I love you too, Maka." Kid's warm breath drifted onto her face, fueling the burning fire on her cheeks. You could hardly blame her; this is a lot different than slicing a kishin egg in half. But definitely a lot better.

_"You did it Maka." _ The old man's voice drifted through her head. She smiled. That old man turned out to be the exact opposite of what she thought he would be. He wasn't a curse or a bad omen. He was a blessing. He cast the shining light into her life, helping her realize the loyalty and love of her partner Soul, no, of her best friend Soul and her lover Kid. Maka was drawn back to reality by Kid.

"I have been waiting the longest time to hear those words come out of your mouth Maka." Kid whispered into her ear.

"Sorry, I'm a little dense." She replied, causing Kid to chuckle.

"That's okay, what do they say? All good things come to those with patience?" Kid asked. Maka shrugged.

"I don't know, but I do know. Patience is bitter, but-" She stopped and gave Kid a quick passionate kiss, "it's fruit is sweet." Maka smirked and dragged Kid into another kiss.

So this is what they mean by a happy ending.

* * *

AAAAAnd DONE! I finally finished this after a long plotless adventure. I hope this last chapter left you KiMa fans with a little tingly feeling or whatever floats your boat lol. Thanks for tagging along and I hope you enjoyed! I really appreciate when you guys review, it gives me that extra boost! So please review!


End file.
